


Kissing Business

by Asphodel_Sky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this instead of writing other things please send help, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: That scene on Qliphoth went a little differently.





	Kissing Business

"I'm going with you!"

And those fuckers had the balls to actually hit him in the face with their fists. 

He stands up as quickly as he can and suddenly Dante was in front of him with his stupid face and even stupider smirk and why does Nero has such poor taste in guys because he thinks the older hunter looks  _ hot. _ Even covered in blood, sweat and dirt or whatever is this dust on Qliphoth, which is downright nasty, but somehow Dante makes it look good.

Then Dante kisses him. 

Before he can react in any way or even get what's going on Dante was already backing and jumping off the tree, making Nero remember the other time he jumped off the cliff. 

He vaguely sees Vergil throwing the book in his direction and jumps, turning into his Devil form midair. 

Nero blinks and feels how his face is turning red. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND RUN, YOU SHITHEAD! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

He's going to punch him so hard when Dante comes back. 

He might kiss him later. But punching will be a priority. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09)


End file.
